


Public Menace

by Pseudolirium



Series: Public Disturbance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:50:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9297002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pseudolirium/pseuds/Pseudolirium
Summary: Public sex between the two bros, whenever and wherever.





	1. Alley Strays

_Alley Strays_

  
"Hey I'm thinking of something fun."And Kuroo ducks into an alley.

"Doing it in an alley?

"If it means a few minutes of fun, why not?" Kuroo smirks. _Zips._

"You're such an alley cat." Bokuto laughs but chokes on it as he's swallowed in one go.

"Shoulda give a guy a warning."

"Where's the fun in that?" And begins to suck on Bokuto like he was a vampire and was determined to suck all the blood out of Bokuto.

Blood lollipop.

"Whaff?" Kuroo mouths around Bokuto's dick.

"My dick's a blood lollipop."

"Umm.. Pretty sure you're dick's bigger than a lollipop. And eww. Blood?"

Well. Blood won't be squeezed out but something else is going to be if Kuroo continues with that wonderful sucking.

He grips on Kuroo's hair harder. And even if it leave his hair a mess, he's sure Kuroo wouldn't mind. His hair's screams sex hair as it is already.

"Now let's turn to you babe." Bokuto turns them around.

I'm going to make you scream so hard people start coming and see what a slut you are.

 

When they come out of the alley later, he finds himself wrong. People gave then a knowing glance. It probably didn't help that while Bokuto's hair looks like "hey I had sex on a wall" Kuroo's sex hair had become xx sex hair.

“Hey! Have you seen Akaashi anywhere?”

"He's normally on time."

  
In the nearest Family Mart where Akaashi seeked refuge, Akaashi tried to hide his face as his public menace of a Captain plus his equally public menace of a boyfriend walked by the store window calling out Akaashi, while looking like they just tumbled out of bed.

When Bokuro shouted out his name, he hid his face in the nearest Shonen Jump.


	2. Menace to Society (The Fujoshi In Us)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto and Kuroo are public menace. Period. 
> 
> Or Bokuroo gets frisky in a playground

"I remember playing this as a kid." 

"Me and Kenma used to play this and one day I pushed him too hard he fell."

The seat creaked below Kuroo. 

They push each other, the metal clinking as they sway back and forth, reminescing childhood memories through their bodies. 

They sit there in peace, content until the silence was broken.

 

"Wanna do it?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah."

"Dude, a playground? You have no limits."

"Let's do it under the tunnel."

"Good thing the playground is empty or else Kenma would have scolded me for traumatizing kids."

"Akaashi also said the same."

They enter the tunnel, a large toy to play around in when they were 8, but not so much as highschoolers.

"Ouch. I bumped my head on the ceiling."

"Sucks to be a member of team cat huh ?"

"Not if it means I get to tower over you."

"Point. " "Hey let me try something." 

"What. Oof"

"There. better."

"….I'm sure you planned this." 

 

"We still can't fit."

"Well, place your long legs around Daddy Bokuto and see if we can't squeeze in an extra inch."

"Oh my god you're the worst!" But Kuroo follows Bokuto's instructions and pretty soon he's flat on his back and his legs over Bokuto's shoulders.

 

"Bo? Are you alright? "

"Yeah, I think I bumped my head too hard when I came."

"That's what you get for switching to the top."

"At least nobody can complain that we've corrupted another innocent soul."

Unbeknownst to them, a little girl had been playing with the slide and heard hot, gay sex. The tunnel also had a great acoustic.

Later on, she'd become a prolific writer of gay porn and most of her couples would look suspiciously like the two men she had first witnessed in that playground once on a hot day.


	3. a (Rainy) Walk to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Dude, I'm soaking wet."_   
>  _"I thought it'd be romantic."_   
>  _“It was romantic, then it got seedy and dirty. I can still feel your cum in my ass.”_   
>  _“Good thing it’s as wet outside as inside.”_   
>  _"Omg. You did not just say that."_
> 
>  
> 
> Kissing under the rain. Just two blokes under the rain.

 

_a (Rainy) Walk to Remember_

 

“Didn’t know it was going to rain today.”

“The weather report lied!”

They dash across the streets, finding shelter in an awning but by the time they arrive they’re already soaked to the bone.

They wait for 30 minutes under the shed.

“Dude, I don’t think this rain is going to stop anytime soon.”

The sky thunders.

“Hey, check this out.”

“Wha – ?

And Kuroo startles as he feels himself carried up in the air that he struggles and hits Bokuto who drops him on the wet cement.

“Ouch. Just what were you trying to pull.” Says Kuroo’s wet with puddle.

“I’d thought I’d try that move you know, like in A Walk to Remember, or every other movies with the guy carrying the girl and kissing under the rain.”

“Oh? That’s pretty sweet Bo. I know something that’s even more romantic.”

Kuroo pulls Bokuto to a kiss on the ground, causing him to yelp.

Turnabout.

“What’s more romantic than two guys lying under the rain.”

Bokuto punches Kuroo’s arm.

“Well..since we’re both wet already, let’s act out our own romance movie hmm?”

“That movie is so going to be rated XX.”

 

***

 

"Dude, I'm soaking wet."

"I thought it'd be romantic."

“It was romantic, then it got seedy and dirty. I can still feel your cum in my ass.”

“Good thing it’s as wet outside as inside.” .

"Omg. You did not just say that."

"Well, at least no one can see us in this downpour."

 

*

 

Daichi walks home frowning.

This would be the last time he'd try to approach people to offer his umbrella.

The last thing he needed was to be wetter.


	4. Classroom

"No students coming?"

"Cool. I've always wanted to do it on a Nekoma High table. 

“I thought I heard a noise.”

“Must be hearing things.”

Outside, Yaku is cursing both his captain and his boyfriend. 

Why oh why did he leave his assignment inside.


End file.
